The invention concerns a device for muscle training, particularly for swimmers, according to an introductory portion of claim 1.
From SU-A 597 376 a generic device for exercising muscles for swimmers is known which is used for imitating a swimming movement, particularly a movement for the crawl stroke. This known device employs a traction element that is arranged along a length axis of a swimmer supporting surface. The traction element is quite wide so that arms of the swimmer can alternately interact with gripping elements of the traction element. Accordingly, space requirements for this known device are substantially great.